life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Meyerliane/What classifies as an Easter egg or easily missed detail?
In construction. You found something interesting in one of the games? Awesome! Your first incentive should be to add your interesting observation to a related article. If you find an interesting detail about one of the characters — for example their favorite color, or which character from another piece of fiction they might be based on —, add it to their article's "Trivia" section. Don't forget to mention the episode, location and/or circumstances your observation can be made in. On our Wiki, we feature several "special content" articles for every game — "Easter Eggs", "Easily Missed Details" and "References" — to differentiate between different kind of 'more special' interesting observations and findings one may make. Perhaps, as an editor, you might make an interesting observation in one of the games and wonder "Where does this belong?". I see, even as a "senior" editor, the difficulty of categorizing certain observations and how both Easter eggs and easily missed details, as well as references, can overlap. This blog post is meant to be a little guide on classifying Easter eggs vs easily missed details for editors on our wiki. What is an Easter egg? Easter eggs are intentionally placed "messages" within a game; or events / content that you have to do something specific for in order to unlock them. References to different media and popculture could be classified as Easter eggs too; this will be further reflected in the next section of this article. Defintions that can be found online describe an Easter egg as... :...an "unexpected or undocumented feature (...), included as a joke or a bonus". :..."a hidden video game feature or surprise is usually unlocked by using certain techniques to complete in-game tasks, entering specific button combinations or acquiring access to secret game or game file areas."Techopedia: What does Easter Egg mean? :..."a hidden message or feature in a video game, film, comic book, etc. that is not necessary or related to the main content, but adds to the entertainment"Oxford Learner's Dictionaries: Easter egg Examples: * Any instance of breaking the forth wall, e.g. Max commenting on the "bullshit puzzles" the game designers put into the game. * Cross-references with other media created by the same studio, particularly of the same franchise, e.g. the Three Seals Motel in Life is Strange 2 that is a playful reference to the Two Whales Diner from the original Life is Strange. Are references Easter eggs? TBA For example, I listed Time Travel references that can be found in the original Life is Strange specially as an Easter egg because of the theme of the series, they are little messages hinting at the narrative. Many references are simply world building and don't carry deeper messages - I would say that's a distinction. It's a thin line. * The The Last of Us reference in Life is Strange 2 could classify as an Easter egg because it's overlapping with the "Outbreak Day" and was publicly pointed out.Twitter post * TBC What is an easily missed detail? Easily missed details however can mean any detail in world and character design as part of the narrative that could be missed (for example Kate drawing suicidal sketches in the very first scene at school in Episode 1 of the original game. Can't classify that as an Easter egg, can we? But you can easily miss it, and it's a not insignificant part of the narrative and her character design.) They're more defined as details that I think keen-eyed fans will spot, people who are quite astute and focused on meanings and nuances Further examples: * TBA (Thanks to Cuddlecuffs for bringing this topic to my attention.) __NOEDITSECTION__ ---- Category:Blog posts